Pokemon Eclipse
by MoonFromAlola
Summary: Ailey moved to Alola hoping to start over, while Ray is hoping to finally start his island challenge. When they cross paths, their adventures become way more than they would have ever thought. From evil organizations to not-so-acquaintances, Ailey will learn about why her father left, and Ray will learn about his parent's work with the International Police.


(Ailey)

I walk into the Malasada Shop, heart racing. It's been a while since I've been in Alola. I wasn't sure what to expect, but not much has changed. The shop in Hau'oli City is still the same orange color and the booths are all filled.

I look over towards my usual spot at the bar counter and see him waiting for me. I rush over, any nervousness I'd had is obliterated. He turns around and sees me, smiles, then stands to greet me. He's wearing a yellow tank top, his usual baggy white shorts. His floppy red hat that has half a pokeball on it in black covers his black hair, and his grey eyes are filled with joy.

"Ray!" I shout and run into his arms. He embraces me back and I feel a lot more at home. We let go of each other and sit on the uncomfortable green stools. I take a deep breath, still smiling.

"How have you been?" Ray asks, getting straight into conversation, same as always. Every year, since one of the first months of our journey, we've met up to talk about everyone else. Since I've been studying out of region, our meetings mean a lot more.

"I've been good," I respond, "I miss the sun though."

"Yeah, Sinnoh is nice in the summer but it's so cold in the winter! I guess you got there after last year's winter, so you wouldn't have known in advance," he comments.

"You could have warned me! But, you're right. Do you miss it?" I ask.

"Not really, but I'll admit that it is pretty in the summer."

"I agree. So, what have you been up to?" I continue to question and Ray laughs, a jolly, happy sound.

"Nothing interesting. Working with Mr. Looker and Anabel."

"Cool."

"Yeah," he rests his head on his right hand, leaning on the counter.

"So, how's Hau?" I ask about our friend. Hau has been one of our best friends since the beginning of our journey. He's the happiest person that I know and has been working on his skills as a trainer.

"Same old Hau!" Ray exclaims. He laughs at the thought of our friend and I do the same. "He's planning a trip to Kanto. He thinks that he's finally strong enough to take on the new region."

I sigh. "He's been saying that for three years. I hope he doesn't wuss out again. He's going to have to go to Lillie eventually."

"I know," Ray responds. "But I think it's a little more difficult for that to happen with you gone. You were always the go to for relationship advice!"

"I guess you're right," I say. "I'm going to swing by his place anyway, maybe I'll say something."

"That would be great. I definitely not the person for that kind of conversation," Ray responds, putting his hands up in surrender. I laugh at him.

Ever since the beginning of our journeys, Ray and I have been each other's "go to." We are the ones who stay out of the drama then get involved for the pokemon battle. Either way, we were there as people to talk to, mostly for Hau and Lillie. We'd share concerns with each other and give advice on how to fix situations. It was fun to be the "problem solvers" of our little group.

"Alright, moving on, how's...Uh," I begin to ask, but stop, too nervous.

"Aether?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

"Ha!" Ray begins laughing hysterically and I roll my eyes. People are looking at us strangely and I slap his arm in an attempt to shut him up.

[ ]

(Ray)

"Ray! Shut up!" Ailey hisses at me and I try to compose myself. My friend has some interests at the Aether Foundation. Her grey eyes glare at me with panic and annoyance. She still wears her black hair up in two braids, and has donned a tee-shirt and shorts to fit the Alolan weather.

I finally pull myself together and attempt to answer with a straight face. "Everything's good there. Gladion is still running the place. Lusamine still hates us, but she's warming up." Ailey looks embarrassed at her interest in the topic, but I have to press the subject. She's been avoiding the problem for two years and I'm going to try and help.

Maybe, I think to myself, If we can talk about the journey, it could give her some closure.

"So, do you remember the first day of our journey? Like, when you moved to Alola?" I ask, hoping that she'll go into the details.

"Of course! Do you?" she asks, oblivious to my plan.

"Of course. If only I could go back and tell myself 'Yeah, you're going to go on the adventure of a lifetime and explore another dimension.' I would have thought I was crazy!" I respond and Ailey laughs. "I don't think that you've ever told me about when you moved here?"

"You really want to know?" she asks reluctantly. I nod and she sighs.

"Please."

"Alright, alright!" she gives in to my nagging. "It started five years ago."


End file.
